Hayate Namikaze - Great Fireball Jutsu
Looking at her student Hayate she smiled, he had such light and potential it made her happy. It’s like his aura always came off good to her. Today they would be doing a one on one training session on a jutsu very known to most ninjas. “Good afternoon Hayate, I hope you’re ready to train because I got something good in stored” she smiled before reaching out into her pouch and taking out a fire scroll. Walking up to him she handed him the scroll “Today you’ll be learning the Great Fireball technique. This technique is very complicated and could take a few days to master, this jutsu is usually done by Uchihas. Many of them learn this technique at young ages, most regular genins can’t master it even through it’s a low rank. This technique is where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The trick to this is the volume of chakra you add to it, it HAS to be precise” she spoke to him in a serious tone before standing to the side of him. “This Is a C rank jutsu, its offensive, short-range and the hand seals go in order like this (Tiger>Ram>Monkey>Boar>Horse>Tiger). Make sure you memorize that because I like to test my students at random moment to see if they pay attention and study there jutsus” she giggled and open her arms to the training field, signaling that he could start. “Remember concentration and your chakra control training” she patted his head and sat down to watch him. -Hayate stood about ten feet away from his Sensei on a small open layer of grass in the outskirts of Konoha. It had a great view of beauty to the right where it showed the Great sea which Hayate had never seen the other side of. The sun was shining brightly down at the deep blue ocean waves causing the top layer of water to glisten and sparkle. It was a perfect time for anything, especially training. Hayate knew this would be an important day, it was the first time he had been invited on a one on one training session with Hozuki Sensei. Upon being greeted in the same manner Sensei would always greet him, cheerful and upbeat he retorted with the same usual bright and sincere smile he’d give to anyone. He had a very wide and evenly balanced smile with spotless white teeth to go with it. As per usual, his smile would go with a very slight head tilt to the side, one of the more noticeable quarks or mannerisms of Hayate. As Sensei pulled out a scroll, Hayate’s smile dropped and become increasingly intent and serious. Never one to fool around during training, he started intently at the scroll identifying it as Fire, his own affinity. The words ‘Genin don’t usually master this’ echoed heavily through his head and a noticeable change in his eyes occurred almost like switch when on to a lightbulb inside him. He held his hands out gracefully, with his knuckles pointed to the ground his hands formed as one as they matched the length of the scroll’s entirety. His fingers would gently wrap themselves around it seeming to protect it with his life, already being of great importance to him. Looking up he’d watch and listen as his Sensei peformed and said the signs required to do the jutsu.- “Hmm..the exact right amount of chakra huh?” –He asked himself as already his mind seemed to be organizing itself into it’s own calculator beginning to break down the problem bit by bit. He slowly bent one knee and undid the tie around the scroll, slowly unraveling it as he knelt down. Once all the signs were out and visible, he’d place the scroll in the soft layer of green beneath him. Standing back up and taking one single and small step backwards he’d begin to bring both his arms up to meet exactly infront of his chest only half a foot or so away from his body. Bringing his hands together he’d form the Tiger seal instantly, the very generic hand seal obviously came first as it was one of the most universally known seals in the Shinobi world. Two fingers pointed upwards towards the blue sky, the pointer and the index; while the rest of the fingers lay collapsed ontop and underneath eachother forming a partial fist. Taking one deep breath, Hayate’s crystal blue eyes kept concentration on the scroll infront of him. Suddenly the Tiger seal turned into the the Ram and after that they all seemed to be a blur with Hayate being a very efficient hand sealer. In only a few mere moments, Hayate’s right hand came over his mouth acting as almost like a barrel of some sorts as it cuffed itself around the upper part of his lips. His chest expanded tremendously with his eyes darting straight forward. Leaning back to compensate for all the chakra amassing at one place, Hayate’s mouth erupted and quickly began to roar with an abundance of bright red flames that came soaring outwards. The initial projection was intense with the flames seeming hardy and thick but as they continued to extend each flame went off into it’s own direction stripping away from eachother like they had been cut by a very sharp pair of scissors. Soon, the flames had dissapated and Hayate was left slightly arching his back forward and with a very small but noticeable panting to him. The flames were large and intense at first,a valid first try for a Fire affinity.- Sublucia: Smiling at his effort she spoke “Very good, Technique was spectacular, form and handseals.” Standing, she pat him on the head “Our team is made up of an attacker, defender and support. You are the attacher, and I couldn’t be happier. I know you will take good care of the team like the others. I want you to relax and control your breathing, the blows you get have to be steady” she spoke in a caring way. -Hayate was still panting a bit when she placed her hand ontop of his head. It was a gentle touch and reminded him of something along the lines of a big sister to him even though he's always been the oldest in the family. Sensei wasn't that old compared to the other Ninja at her level which made it a bit easier to work with her. He smiled a bit when he learned he was the attacker, he felt as if it were a tremendous accomplishment. Once his smile had faded his eyes turned upwards at Kasumi.- "Sensei...what should I expect from the Chuunin exams? I haven't heard anything about them, it's been on my mind alot." -Hayate asked sort of rubbing the back of his head with one hand as he did, in a slightly childish way. Although, Hayate had this very unqiue feeling he gave off. For a boy he was very gentle and hardly got into arguements or fights but yet no one could argue his fierce and competitive nature when it counted.- Sublucia: "You should expect anything. That is all I can tell you, untill i have more information. Always be thinking, I want you to be ready for anything" she looked down at him as she spoke with wisdom. Looking up at the sky she spoke "I failed my first test at the chunin exams, because i didnt expect what i was going against. I was a water style going against a lightning user, Hozuki are extremely vonrable to lightning if we use our technique and get hit by lightning... we get paralized for a short moment of time" she looked back down at him "I'll make sure your ready pass that test" she smiled softly. -Hayate listened carefully nodding several times to his Sensei’s words. He was someone who was always listening to someone more experienced talking he respected the fact that they had been through more and therefore had more knowledge, a rather mature trait for a Genin.- “I see, I’ll keep that in mind.” –He smiled again cheerfully. Out from the corner of his eye he had caught sight of the scroll again and once again the smile had slipped quickly from sight as he bent down to look at it one more time. His eyes were streaming from left to right surprisingly fast. It was at a speed where most people would be even more surprised if he obtained any info when he went that fast. But alas, he nodded once to himself as he stood back up and looked back to his teacher.- “As for this jutsu right here, I think I understand the problem now.” –He made sure to turn to the side so that his blast range wouldn’t hit Kasumi Sensei. He took a deeper breath this time to calm himself and to settle his chakra. He formed the Tiger seal and tightened his grip on it firstly while his eyes were closed.- “You hold on the first sign and in this case the Tiger seal is generally affiliated with Fire style which makes this work more efficiently. Hanging on to this particular seal, I should be able to gather my chakra to where I want it to be and with the amount of time spent I should be able to measure the precise amount as well. He nodded again to himself.- “Okay…” His hands quickly folded and interchanged between the hand signs required to the Fire Ball Jutsu. Tiger>Ram>Monkey>Boar>Horse> Tiger. Hayate managed to beat his previous time with the Hand seals, seeming almost like he had used his own natural speed and used it towards his hand seals somehow. By the time he reached Tiger once more his hands clapsed together so loudly that the sound of impact echoed loudly through the area.- “Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!”- It was silent now and the breeze had stopped. Just after his words had stopped echoing his chest puffed up bigger and quicker from last time almost becoming twice as big as it is usually. His right hand cuffed about half of his mouth used to contain the fire and make sure it was sent directly straight forward. Hayate quickly leaned forward and once he did the bright flames begain spewing out from his mouth almost as if an explosion had happened inside his mouth and he was merely expelling the excess from it. The flames grew immensly from the last time as did its height and brightness. His stature seemed strong and stiff yet once the fire dissapated, Hayate fell to one knee huffing and panting louder than before, one eye closed from sheer lack of chakra. Infront of him however was a long line of burnt out grass that led all the way from where he was standing to to the edge of the cliff infront of him, one could only guess at the length. Few flames were still breathing here and there along the trail. It signified a complete Fire Ball jutsu, but the lack of energy on Hayate’s side also signified something. He chuckled a few times to himself and shook his head as well.- “Look’s like one might be my limit for something that big.”